The king of Antar
by Alpha-Fem
Summary: What if tess lived and she had Zan back and has raised him to be 14 now, he has max's power, dosen't knew how to use them and max's the only one who can really help him.


The young king of Antar

"Zan"! Test called from down stairs. "Yes mom!" he yelled back. "dinner time so get down here soon." She yelled. There wasn't a response for a while until a loud scream. A startled Test ran up stairs with her hand ready to blast anything that would hurt her son."Zan" she yelled again as she blasted the door open, and then boom she blasted the thing nearest her son which turned out to be his brand new 150 dollar stereo. "Mom!" Zan shouted in a confused not knowing what to say kind of way. "what are you doing?" he ask, in a more controlled voice. "When I heard a scream I thought it was Nickolas trying to get to you again." "Since you know." "mom I know I am the one that he's been trying to get to for the last I don't know 4 weeks." "ok, ok you don't need to get all King, and supreme leader on me." Like your father she whispered under her breath. "Look ." he started off in an anger voice, but then checked himself and remembered what his so called father did to his loving, caring, grateful mother. "Sorry, I did't mean it mom." He got up to hug her, he knew that he should never make life harder for her especially since every thing that she had done for him to make life easier, and they were living a good life their house was 3 stories, they had a pool, and a hot tub in the back yard, and inside their house. Test worked with people that had loosen their memories, her job was listen to the police and then so called convince the poor person who they were and regain all the information they were suppose to already know, when really she mind warped them was it wrong on so many levels, yes!, but did she care, no! she was in a big house with lots of money to spend. "Sweetie we need to talk." Test said in a quit voice which wasn't her, and her son notice. "What." Was all he could get in because the phone rang. "One sec." Test said as she ran to get the phone super happy that there was an interruption. "Hello." she answered very happy like. "Hi!" said a happy voice back, it was Maria, the girl Test didn't think

She would like, but turned out to be her best friend since everybody else pretty much hated her from her old group of, and Maria didn't always like Test and Test was ok with that since she had had the same feelings toward her. "Is it a good time that I called or should I call back later?" "No!" Test responded almost instantly. "Does Michael no that your calling?" Test asked in an almost hopeful voice. "No sorry" Maria responded in a slow, sad tone. Test was crushed that no one else from the group still liked her other then Maria, even though Maria was amazing, and keep Test in the loop about things that were going on. She wished that it had not ended the way it did, but it did and she was not happy about it. "so where is he I mean its not like he can haug out with Kyle or or m max." she finally got the last word out. "o he took Alex to dinner." Saying Alex with Test was very hard for her to say since the accident. "soo" Maria continued after that monment of quietness. "Are you still thinking about What we talked about earlier you know about." Test block the phone with her hand so that the sound wouldn't escape while she made sure that Zan wasn't around to hear their conversation. "Yeah I have and I think I'm going to go though with this what do you think?" she asked "I think it's a a ." Maria thought then said "I think it's a good Idea, and I know the perfect place." "Where, when" was all Test could say. "At Lizzes in three days sound good?" Maria asked in a I am an genius way. "So

You, Michael, and Alex are coming from Rome to Taxes?" Test ask, to Maria Test saying Alex was stranger then her saying it. Just then she heard Michael, and their son Alex screaming "We're Home!"at the top of their lungs. "I have to go." she said into the phone when Michael walked in." I'll talk to you later" she said louder now because if she had said it any lower Michael would have know something was up, then she hung up quickly. "so how was your father, son dinner?" she asked at the exact same time he said "who was that?" "o Lizz" she replied to him as he replied to her by saying "good". This time they both laughed hers kind of fake. Alex looked at his mommy and wondered why his mom was being quit so he asked why and when she didn't respond he blew up the lamp next to her which got her attention, but in a way he didn't want. "Alex!" she yelled as she walked toward him grabbing his arm and taking him to his room. Michael who was still in their living room smiled to himself about how his son acted just like him, but unlike him Maria thought it was a shame that he was more like Michael then like her. Meanwhile Test was still be the phone, just dreading the fact that she still had to go back to her son and explain that he had to go to his evil, stuck-up father. Three days. Test thought. "Today I will start packing and cleaning." She said under her breath. "Tomorrow night I will Tell Zan here's going to his father." "Next morning call his father and tell him where coming." She thought for a second if it would be smarter to call or just show up, then she thought that she didn't want any trouble, so she decided to call first. Then she thought about how Zan was still waiting for her. "Zan I'm coming" she said kind of quit like, but when she got up there Zan was asleep which she was kind of happy about since now there was nothing to talk about she would just tell him tomorrow night. So she headed to bed even if it was 7:oo, but Test knew that if her son went to bed early then it was just one of those day where she could just enjoy the fact that she could sleep without noise for one night, she did have to wake up early to start working. While over in Antarctica Kyle was packing and next he would be packing Isabel's things. "Kyle did you really even think about where we were going to go?" Isabel asked in an annoyed tone. "Well I'm sorry I thought that it was going to be fun okay." He responded in the same tone as her, while she just stared at him angrily. They were packing to go to Max's house, they were leaving in 4 hours and after their first plane they would be at the same airport as Maria and Michael , and of couse Alex. Kyle loved what Alex's name was, because Alex and him had become very good friends after they got to know each other, until ofcouse the heartless, evil witch did what she did. "and while we are there Kyle we will." She dragged the will. "be looking for houses." After they had split up thinking it would be for the better

Isabel had offered to stay with Kyle while his powers to be were coming, but she didn't think Kyle would have chosen Antarctica of all places, the only reason she agreed was for one he was one of her close best friends that know her secret, and she was hopping that maybe she would see a penguin or two. Before that they had spent three weeks in a place in Africa, where Isabel didn't mind, but she did want a different place to live and Kyle had said that he would find the best place ever and that comment led to a failure so this time Isabel said that she would help Kyle find the new place. "Well I'm going to bed" he posed "or at least a nap you should try to take one as well." "I will." She answered in a sleepy voice. Then Kyle disappeared around the corner " just a few more hours" she thought, then she turned around and sat on the couch and a second later she was asleep. Three hours later Kyle was up putting their things in the car and about to wake Isabel up when there was a knock at the door he got up and slowly walked to the door when he opened their stood the man that was there for him all the time. "Dad!" Kyle shouted with surprise and happiness in his voice. "Kyle!" his dad said hugging him. "How are you?" he asked. "good, great u?" "o um well I guess I should mention that I'm sheriff again." He said in a modest tone. "Kyle?" Isabel asked in an confused tone just waking up from her nap. "Who's there she asked. "It's my dad he said in an almost whisper tone, while smiling at his dad. "Valenti!" she shouted happily.


End file.
